ONCE UPON A DREAM
by PhoenixFeatherQueens
Summary: Troy breaks up with Gabriella for no reason. Gabriella is given a chance to forget.trella...kinda. please r&r. first HSM fic don't own HSM...duh written by Roxanna & Arianna ........................... This story had been discontinued due to lack of idea
1. Chapter 1

**ONCE UPON A DREAM**

Once Upon A Time… so many stories start that way. It is the marking of a classic. Every story that begins like that ends in Happily Ever After. That's what everyone wants isn't it? Everyone wants to find their happy ending. Every Princess wants to find her Prince. But in real life is there ever a "happy" ending? All ups have a down. What is a positive event to one can be a negative event to another. There is only ever one winner. Good triumphs over evil. The villain is destroyed and peace is restored. That's life, so why does it still surprise everyone?

Gabriella sat on a rock over looking the lake. She was deep in though. She felt like her life was over. She had lost the battle. "All is fair in love and war", thought Gabriella. "That isn't right…Love **is** the war. It's a battle that you either win or lose. And I lost."

She had lost the battle. She had lost Troy. She didn't even know why. He just showed up all mad and broke up with her. She wished she could hate him. Everything would be better if she hated him. "Love hurts." She thought. She wanted the pain to go away. She wanted to give up all the memories she had of Troy. If she could forget she could go on living.

"With out Troy I am broken." She screamed at the lake. "I want to forget. Let me let go!" she sat back and though. She wanted to go back.

She shouldn't have gone to that New Years party. She should have ran off stage and hidden in the bathroom. She shouldn't have auditioned for the musical. She should have stayed quiet. She should have agreed to do the scholastic decathlon right away.

There were so many things she should have done. So many regrets. So much she wished she could change. So much she wanted to let go. So much she wanted to forget.

"If you could go back, would you change it? Do you really wish you had never met Troy? Do you really want to leave all that behind?"

Gabriella slowly turned around. A woman dressed in a white gown was standing behind her. She had a radiant glow coming from her. She was beautiful, but there was something about her that was different and alluring.

"W-who are you?" asked Gabriella. "What are you?"

"I am Lillian. I am an angel sent to help you. And I know you likely don't believe me, but I am. I can help you. Actually, now that I think about it, its my job to help you." She paused to let Gabriella process what she had just said. "I can make you forget Troy and all that other stuff. Let me help you."

Gabriella thought a moment before nodding her head. "Yes, yes help me forget. I can't hate him and I shouldn't love him. Let me let go."

"Great. First I have to show you a few things. Then I get to erase your memory and you can live a normal life…with a few complications, but we will get to that later. Now grab me had and lets go!"

Lillian held her hand to Gabriella. She gladly took it.

"Okay. First stop, the past that would have been!" with that Gabriella and Lillian rose in to the air and soared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella looked around. She was flying! Holding tight to Lillian's hand they flew from Albuquerque to Colorado. They landed on the balcony of the same place the New Years party had been held almost tow years ago. Gabriella looked around and turned to Lillian.

"I am going to show you what would have happened to you if you had run away from the stage." Said Lillian. She led her inside and to where they had a good view of the stage.

Gabriella was shocked. There she was being dragged on stage. And there was Troy. He looked a little nervous. She looked scared senseless. The music started and Troy began to sing. He looked unsure of himself. Gabriella saw herself take one look at him and the crown and turn around. She watched herself run away.

"Follow me. We are gonna follow you!" whispered Lillian. She led Gabriella to the washroom.

The walked in. Gabriella saw herself sitting on the floor crying and holding her knees. She looked so sad. She was just sitting rocking back. Gabriella turned and walked away. She couldn't see herself like that. It broke her heart.

Gabriella saw Troy. He was still on stage. He looked lost. He picked up the microphone and kept singing. He wasn't very good. He was off key and just plain awful. He didn't finish the song and walked off stage. This earned him a few scattered cheers…they were just glad he wasn't going to sing anymore.

Gabriella started to cry. Why couldn't he sing? Troy had an amazing voice. Why was he so horrible?

"He couldn't sing after you left because he was singing for you. He noticed something special about you the moment he saw you, he just didn't realize it. Whenever he sings it's for you. That's the only reason he can sing. Its all for you." Lillian answered the questions she had not spoken.

Gabriella didn't know what to say. What could she say? There were no words to describe the sadness she felt. No words could describe the feeling of utter loneliness and pain that Gabriella felt at that moment.

"We need to go. I have a few more 'memories' that you need to see before we go to the future. Take my hand." Lillian held her hand out to the crying Gabriella and she took it.

They landed a few minutes later. It was sunny in Albuquerque. Gabriella saw it was her first day in East High. Lillian took her to Ms.Darbus' room. She watched herself walk right past Troy. He didn't look at her. He never took out his phone because he didn't have her number. He didn't know her name. He didn't even remember her. He didn't even remember singing.

Gabriella looked at him. He was happy. He was laughing with Chad and Jason. They were having a great time talking about basketball. Sharpay went over to Troy and started to flirt with him. He actually talked to her. He didn't see the dark haired girl in the back.

The bell rang and Ms.Darbus went on about all the programs the school. No one got detention. No phones rang. When the bell rang everyone went to class. Gabriella watched herself slowly get up and leave the classroom. There was no Troy waiting for her. There was no one. She was all alone.

"It sad isn't it? You never met Troy so you have no one to talk to." Lillian said in a quiet voice.

"Do I remain friendless forever?" asked Gabriella quietly

"No. You join the Scholastic decathlon in a few months because your mother makes you. You do end up being friends with Taylor. Her and Chad never go out because they never had to team up to brake up you and Troy. Chad goes out with some cheerleader and Troy dates Sharpay. It doesn't last long. Neither of them keeps a steady girlfriend."

"So that's what my life would be like without Troy." It was a statement not a question. "I end up lonely and bored. Great! Just-Just great!" said Gabriella as she stated to cry again.

"You see. I shouldn't really tell you this, but I will. Troy is your sole mate. You were destined to meet at the ski lodge. It was all supposed to happen. When you ran away you gave up on love. Neither of you will be able to love anyone as much as you love each other. And if you don't meet then two of your friends would never meet so not only will you live a loveless life, so will your closest friends."

Gabriella took a moment to think over what Lillian had just said. "Taylor and Chad! They wouldn't have met if it weren't for Troy and me! So if I never met Troy then Taylor never met Chad. Great so if I forget Troy they Taylor misses out on love too? Perfect! Just Perfect!"

"You don't need to decide to give up yet. Let us finish this…expedition. Then you can decide. Keep in mind if you give up then your friends don't even get a chance."

Gabriella nodded. She was so confused. She wanted Taylor and Chad to be together even if her and Troy weren't. This wasn't going to be easy. Not in the slightest.

"Wonderful. It is now time to go into the future. This is what would happen if we didn't go on this little trip. Keep in mind, this is what _would_ have happened if he didn't go on this trip. Even if you decide to keep everything the way it is the future will change. It may be similar, but not the same. The past can be changed with a little…help. The future is always changing. Every decision you make effects the future. The only sure thing is the present."

With that Lillian once again took Gabriella's hand and they were lifted into the sky. This time they kept rising, straight to the stars. Lillian led Gabriella right though a star. It an explosion of orange and pink sparks they arrived in the future.


	3. authors notedisclaimer

**DISCLAIMER**

We do not own "High School Musical". If you think we do then you need to lay off the crack! If we did own "HSM" there would be a kiss at the end!

Thanx for reading this story. It's the first "HSM" fic we have written, so tell us what you think!

Roxanna and Arianna


	4. Chapter 4

Lillian and Gabriella landed in a lavish part of town. It was clean and white. The lawns of the houses were perfectly manicured. The trees neatly pruned and the flowers array of colours like the rainbow. Everything was perfect.

"This is Beverly Hills. We are in Hollywood to witness Troy's life without you. I just need to find his house…" said Lillian

Gabriella looked at everything around her. It was so beautiful. She wished she could live like this. Lillian led her to a blue house with white trim. It was just as neat and perfect as all the other houses. It was large and elegant.

"They can't see or hear us. We are going to go inside and see Troy. He is a star basketball player for the Lakers. He is a sports hero. He has the perfect life." Lillian told Gabriella

"W-well good for him. He's living his dream…I-I'm happy for him." Gabriella was trying not to cry. It hurt to know that he had what he wanted with out her.

"No he isn't living his dream. Ever since he met you, you were his only dream. He doesn't know you, yet he still wants you. He is looking for the perfect girl for him. He won't find her though, because he doesn't know where to look."

Lillian took her inside. They saw Troy sitting in the lounge reading a book. He looked the same as Gabriella, except the eyes. His eyes weren't his clear blue. They had turned a gray, as dark and changing as the sea.

Gabriella saw he was different. He was cold and bitter. He wasn't the Troy she knew and loved.

"He is not the way he used to be. He is cold. A life without love does that to people. He needs you as much as you need him. He completes you just as you complete him. Let's go. We need to see Taylor and Chad before we go and see your future. Come on." Lillian led the way out.

Gabriella looked back at Troy. He was still reading. It broke her heart in to even smaller pieces to see him like that. She followed Lillian out of the house.

"Chad lives not to far away. He also plays basketball. He is the coach of a high school team. Him and Troy lost contact just after high school. They went to different colleges and never really spoke again." Lillian once again took Gabriella's hand and they went to see Chad.

They landed in another part of town. The houses were smaller and the lawns not as well kept. Lillian led Gabriella to a cute green rancher. There was a tiny red car in the front. They went in. The house was a mess. In the kitchen there were dirty dishes everywhere. The hallway was filled with boxes of junk. The living room was crowded with more boxes and furniture.

"You see. Chad's life is empty because he has no one. He fills his life with meaningless objects. He needed Taylor to keep him on his feet. With out her he has nothing. He is a shell of a person."

They saw Chad walk in form the back yard. He had the same hair but he looked different. He looked old. He was only a few months older then Gabriella but he looked several years older then Gabriella's mother!

Gabriella was horrified to see her friend like that. He needed someone. He needed Taylor. What had she done? She had destroyed her life, Troy's, Chad's, and likely Taylor's. How could she be so selfish? It wasn't like her at all.

"Time to go see Taylor." Lillian and Gabriella left and went on their way.

They went to a science lab. It was white and big. They saw Taylor. She looked cheerful enough. They followed her to her office where they saw her sit down and cry.

"Taylor always looks cheerful and happy when she has company. When she is alone she cries. Her life is as empty as the others, but she hides it. No one knows how she really is. She won't get help. She is just as broken as the others."

They didn't stay long. They didn't have to. They knew what was wrong. It was the same with Troy and Chad.

"This next place will come as a shock. Keep in mind that this future is lost. It won't happen, but some things may. The outcome may be the same but with a different cause. One thing is certain…it won't be that much different. You and your friends will still live without love and it will destroy you from the inside out."

Gabriella looked around at the place she was. He face paled. "Y-you c-cant b-be serious?" asked Gabriella. She was visibly afraid. Gabriella began to shake. "T-this I-Isn't r-right!"

"I am sorry Gabriella. You have to look. You have to know. This is the whole point of this expedition. You don't have a choice. I am sorry, really I am."

Gabriella looked down. She read the stone.

Gabriella Isabelle Montez 

"_In Loving Memory to the Greatest Daughter Ever"_

September 23.1990 – May 18.2012 Gabriella started to cry. She fell down to her knees. She was shaking uncontrollably. She was scared and sad. "W-why? W-why d-do I-I d-die s-so young? Only twenty-two." 

"You are so lonely that you start to drink. One night you get drunk and drive off the road. You are so alone and broken that you let go. You could have lived but you choose to die. It is what you wanted. You hated the life you led. It wasn't worth it for you to life the broken, half like you were living. So you just let go."

Gabriella stopped crying. With out Troy her life really wasn't worth anything. She needed him to complete her. She loved him. She knew she loved him.

"Why does love have to hurt so much? Why does it tear you up inside? Why is it the people who we love the most, hurt us the most?" asked Gabriella

"We hurt because we care. We care about the people we love. Love is the best thing on earth. It is also the ultimate weapon. It can rip us up, but it can also lift us up. Love is the greatest feeling in the world. It is what makes life on earth worth living. If you can feel that feeling, even if just for a moment, then all the pain is worth it. You need only move on after the hurt goes away."

Gabriella thought a moment. "The pain you feel is worth the love you get. You wanted me to understand that, right?"

"Yes. Now lets go back to the present. We are almost done here." Lillian took Gabriella's hand and they went into the now darkened sky. Once again they flew into a star. They were on the way to the present. They were on their way to the end of the journey.

The star exploded in a display of fireworks. Pink, green, red, blue, orange, and white sparks were all around Lillian and Gabriella. They didn't get burned.

"Next stop, Troy's house!" screamed Lillian.


	5. Chapter 5

The pair arrived at a house that Gabriella was very familiar with. She came here often with Troy and sometimes the gang. They where at Troy's house. It was dark. It was the same night that Troy had broken up with her. The day that her heart had broken.

"At this time you would be at the park. It is at this moment when I appeared. We took no time at all. You see, time stopped for us to go on out little trip. Lets go inside at see Troy."

Gabriella just nodded and followed. She was still shook up with the whole future thing. No one could blame her. She had just saw her own grave. They walked into the house and up the stairs to Troy's room.

Gabriella was quiet. Lillian pushed her into Troy's room where Jack was talking to him. Troy looked angry. He was sitting on his bed, his father sat on the chair by the computer.

"Just stay away from the Montez girl and you won't have any problems. She can't be important to you. You did the musical and now its time to move on. You have college to worry about now. And anyway, its not like you would see her in college anyway. You would be on the other side on the country. Long distance relationships never work. I did you a favor. Lets go for a run then practice some hoops." Said Jack Bolton

"Basketball is all you ever thing about. It's all you care about. Why do you have to ruin my life? I was happy with Gabriella! I practiced as hard as I could. I was better then ever! Why can't you see that you don't run my life? I can't stand how you control my life. Just go! You ruined my life. Gabriella will never talk to me again. Just go!" Troy yelled at his father.

Tears ran down Gabriella's face. She knew that coach Bolton didn't like her and didn't approve of her relationship with Troy, but she never thought he was so cruel. She was sorry that she had tried to hate Troy after he broke up with her.

"See Gabriella everything has a place in time. Sometimes we meet people that impact our lives without even knowing it. We meet someone on the street that opens a door for us or holds the elevator. They brighten our lives without realizing it. We also meet people who knock into us and pass on by without apologizing or cut in line when a store is busy. These people take away the joy that we are feeling. Life isn't ment to be all chocolate and cream puffs; we need a little suffering so we can feel joy and happiness."

Gabriella nodded. That made sense. If you never feel pain or sadness you wouldn't feel true happiness. Lillian continued to talk and Gabriella listened very carefully.

"You were supposed to meet Troy. With him you felt true sadness and true happiness. You were destined to meet. He loves you even more then you could possibly imagine. Right now you don't understand how you could ever be happy again and that because you trusted Troy and he broke that trust, but you and I both know that if Troy asked for forgiveness you would give it to him. You need to give him time to cool thing with his dad."

"I understand now. Troy was only doing what his father wanted him to do. He loves his dad and didn't want to disobey him. He loves me and he loves his dad. His dad made him choose and he chose his family. I know why he did that. We are too young to plan a future, even if we will be together in the end."

Lillian smiled. She had done her job. She had made Gabriella understand.

"Okay! Lets be getting back to that lake. I don't know if I mentioned it, but this trip took no time at all. We will get back at the exact moment we left, so no worries! Oh and what have you decided, will you keep things the way they are or do you want me to change it?"

Gabriella thought a moment. She wanted to stop feeling so down but she loved Troy and he loved her. She also didn't want to doom Chad and Taylor.

"I'll keep things the way they are thanks! Things cant get any worse so everything will keep getting better from here!"

"Good choice! We will be traveling a little differently this time. Here, stand in front of me. Great! Now you will get back to the lake in a few seconds." Lillian voice had been slowly fading. It was now silent.

_ Hey we don't know how many people are actually reading this but this is an important note to our readers! We thank you for reading this and we hope you like the story. Roxanna and I are both writing this. Sorry that it took so long for us to post, but we have been very busy! There is only one more chapter and it should be posted as soon as we write it! _

_Bye for Now,_

_Arianna_


End file.
